Forgotten Ones, This is Their Story
by Jesusfreakandproud
Summary: My Name is Andrea.....I have a sister named Katrina....Our father is Logan...Our mother is a scientist named Maria Dansha....and this........is our story... Gambit/OC Spyke/OC Rated k /T for some fighting
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.............AAAAAAAAAAAA!! (sobs) okay anyway, I only own my Character, Andrea, her kids and their story..i don't even own Katrina!! that's Mystica Prime's .net/~mysticaprime Character. Altough I might own her lovely twins..Amanda and Aaron! Say hello to everybody kids! ..........  
Aaron & Amanda: Hi?  
(me) Okay so onto the story!

"Forgotten Ones- This is Their Story"

Christmas, a time for fellowship, family, friends, and love, It always brings a smile to the most grumpiest of faces here at the 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters". It's that time when everyone's differences are put aside just to be together. All around me there are children laughing, tearing open their gifts and plain just being…kids. There so much happiness in there faces, even some of the older kids enjoy acting young and carefree on a day like today. But I didn't always have it this good, in fact until a turned around 16 I had pretty bad.

Oh, how rude of myself I didn't introduce myself; I'm Andrea (Howett/James) LeBeau, I am 26 and I am a mutant. I teach here at the Xavier institute like the rest of my "family". Here at the institute everyone here is like family, mainly because were mutants and many of us don't really have a family to go home to for the holidays, although most of my real family is here, like my Dad, the infamous Wolverine. Yes…Logan is my father and a big softie when it comes to me, my sister, and our kids. Then there is my sister, Katrina (Howlette/James) Daniels, and her children, Amanda and Aaron (there twins), as well as her husband Evan (Spyke) Daniels. Then there is Ororo Munroe who I am now related to as to when Katrina married her nephew Evan. Oh and how could I forget my amazing husband, the one and only Remy LeBeau (oh how pops put up a fight when he proposed)! Although, most of you probably know him as Gambit, but then there's the people I consider my family like The Professor (he's taken the role as a grandfather to mine and Katrina's kids, and he's like an uncle to us) Rogue (practically my sister!), Kitty, Jean (Grey) Summers (hated her at first…) Scott Summers (gotta love the boy scout), Bobby Drake, Poitr Rasputin, Kurt Wagner (my big "bro"!) even Magneto and the brotherhood! Were all mutants here, the institute is one of the only places where mutants can come and be normal….. Well as normal as we can be! As I said, I'm a teacher here, I teach music and I also occasionally take over art and social studies. I also hold extra curricular classes such as dance and advanced music. But enough of that, As I was saying my laugh wasn't always as good as it is now, I didn't always have my family with me, or so I though, being a mutant we had to face a lot of challenges but how about I just tell you from where it started. It all started when my mom, a woman named Professor Maria Dansha met my dad who at the time only knew his name and they fell in love…okay maybe that's too far back, how about we start a couple years before I come to the institute? Here goes nothing…


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

*Sigh* and to the never ending sadness of me i do not own anything involving marvel...SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY! BUT! I DO own Andrea/Mimic!!!!!

"Forgotten Ones- This is Their Story"

Chapter 1: First Encounter

_-12 years prior and 2 years before the Institute- _

Early in the morning two lone figures are walking through what looks to be a forest, just a couples miles out of Bayville New York. Soon discovered the two figures are both looking to be teenage girls around 14 and 15. They soon arrived to a mansion, with a sign in the front that said "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters"

"Is this the place?" Asked the younger one

"Yea, I think it is" Stated the older one, in an emotionless tone. They soon left, one looking back with a pained expression wishing, it could be there home but knowing it wasn't the right time. When she had first had heard about the institute she had been so excited, but also incredibly angry. She had been jealous of all the other mutants who could go there, and she couldn't. She couldn't because she didn't want to endanger anyone else… Jumping from one town to the next as well as being on the run didn't exactly make it the ideal time to go there, or so she had thought. So on the run again they left Bayville, knowing that they'd never get the chance to go there….. Or so they thought.

A couple hours later, they had snuck onto a train and were currently working there way to New Orleans. Unfortunately, they got caught…..again…..

"It wasn't my fault!" They younger cried, trying to sound sorry. "It was da dudes fault!"

"Ya…right… and where is this 'dude?' you speak of?" Said The older one with a smirk (that obviously said 'I don't believe you') on her face…as usual….

"Well….mleh!" The younger retorted.

"So immature, aren't we sister dearest?" The older said with that stupid little sassy tone…that got used on me MANY times….MANY!!!!

"So, da dudes gone…..he scared the crap out uh me! He like came out of no where!" The younger said in her defense.

"I'm sure he did…whatever" Came the older ones sarcastic tone. Little did they know not knowing who this mystery man was would cost them a lot later on……

As they finally made it to New Orleans 2 weeks late, they were both CRANKY, tired, HUNGRY, dirty and in need of place to stay for the night an argument was bound to erupt, no?

"WHY did you HAVE to choose New Orleans during MARDI GRAS?!?!" The older one stated furiously.

"Cause it was my choice, we'd be safe here in case everything goes whacko again, cause everybody is dressed up weird durin' it, AND there's a special day comin' up….." The younger one started out strong but slowly started trailing off.

"And we would we be safe here, Pedro?" the older once asked monotonously, not bothering to refer the very last phrase. The special day just so happened to be her birthday….but she pretended not to care.

"Don't call me Pedro, Treenie!! UgH!"

"Fine. I won't, but don't be making me use my 'abilities' if we get in trouble again. Got it? I've had enough."

"Yeah, Yeah, fine. Let's just find some place to eat!" and the duo started walking away.

"I know of a good place, Mademoiselles….if you are willing to trust me." Says a voice…and it was thick with that southern, but Cajun accent. The two had walked by an alley and stopped when they heard the voice. All you could see what a mere silhouette of where the voice came from in the shadows, and glowing red eyes.

"And who are you supposed to be? Some dude who uses old pick-up lines? I've heard it all, Bub, and I'm not interested." The older girl replies, crossing her arms.

"Consider me a friend, chéré. I wish to help you and your sister." The stranger says, stepping out of the shadows. He wore a long, brown trench coat and was shuffling a stack of cads in his hands.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE SISTERS?!?!" the young one asks, completely flipping out over the fact that he knew they were related. "I mean…..What makes you think we are sisters?"

"Your eyes give it away, mademoiselle." He says. "The people around here call me Gambit. What may be the names of the two lovely women standing before me?"

"I'm called Stealth. Hope you don't have a problem with that." The older girl states, trying her hardest not to blush and ruin her "emo-girl" image.

"Ah, one that is quiet amongst the shadows, I presume. It is an honor, mademoiselle" Gambit says, taking her right hand and planting kiss on it. Once he released Stealth from his grasp, Gambit turned his attention to her sister.

"I'm Mimic…and I think you're a creeper."

"Bonjour, Mimic. It is an honor." He says, trying to repeat the gesture on her hand, ending up with her almost slapping him and him raising his hands in surrender. "Come with me. I have 'connections' at a nearby diner." And Gambit begins to walk away, the two girls not far behind him. The diner wasn't far, but it took a bit of time. Parades for Mardi Gras ruled the streets of New Orleans at this time of year, so it was only natural to be stopped on the way. Stealth kept her fists clenched, just trying to keep her "gifts" in check. Ever since they left their home in Canada, her emotions went null and her abilities kept threatening to reveal that she was, indeed, a mutant. Mimic tried to be herself and tried to cheer up her older sister, but her attempts to do so were failing.

"Yo Bamgit, where the heck is this place you talked about?" Stealth asks.

"Au chéré, we are here now….and its _**G**_ambit." Sure enough, they were standing outside the doors of Le Junction and Gambit had opened the door for them.

"It's a dump! You expect me…to go in there…with all those whackos?!" Mimic states, pointing to herself then to inside the door. She heard Stealth growl, and then jab her ribs. "Ow! Don't do that!" she shouts. Gambit chuckled and motioned for the girls to go inside. Once inside, Gambit led them to an empty table in the back. Stealth noticed a bar nearby and went over to it, not caring to even sit down.

"What can I get for you, miss?" the bartender asks, seeing her sit down on the open stool.

"I'll have a Ginger Ale, lots of cherries and lots of ice." She says. "Make it a tall glass. I'm parched." And the man went to work. He was tall, probably about 5'8 or so, and he had a muscular build. He poured her drink and placed 6 cherries amongst the ice. Placing the drink in front of her, he opened his mouth to name his price when a gruff voice spoke up.

"Put it on my tab, Jake. I'll take of it." Said that man sitting next to Stealth. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see another well-built man sitting next to her with a black leather jacket on.

"_Great….another freak show offering me something"_ Stealth thought. The man called Jake said nothing more as her went to attend to his other customers. She slowly took a large swig of the Ginger Ale. It fizzed in her mouth and it had a slight cherry essence about it. Ginger Ale was her favorite drink, and nothing could compare to it.

"So what are you here for, kid?" the man next to her asked. "You look like some kind of runaway…and a kid your age shouldn't be in this place. Its too dangerous if you ask me."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Stealth says, ignoring the fact that he was looking at her. "And I was invited here, for your information. My sister and I were thirsty and starving, and some random dude offered to get us something. So blame it on the freak show over there in the trench coat." She snapped, and pointed to Gambit and Mimic. Gambit of course was flirting and Mimic is trying not to slap him. The man looked over to see where she was pointing and growled. He slammed down his own drink and began to stalk through the crowd. _"This is gonna get real interesting......"_

-With Mimic and Gambit-

"Do it again!" Mimic demands excitedly. Gambit had been shuffling cards and pulling out Mimic's randomly chosen card. "How do you do it, Gambit?! Tell me!!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, mademoiselle." He says, winking at her.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a MILLION times, STOP. FLIRTING. WITH. ME!!!!!!!!" Mimic yells, frustrated. Gambit laughs at her reaction, clearly agitating her even more.

"LeBeau!" a gruff voice growls. Gambit looked over to see none other than Wolverine stalking over to his table.

"Ah, Wolverine, my good companion! How good it is to see you again."

"I ain't your companion, Bub…But I will suggest that you get that girl and her sister out of this dump." He growled.

"Gambit is just trying to be a gentleman…unlike yourself." Gambit simply replies. "They were out on the streets and in need of assistance"

"Get them outta here before I throw you out, Bub." Wolverine growled. Mimic watched the two men bicker with interest and nervousness.

"Gambit, who is this creeper!?" she suddenly exclaims. "And what the heck do you want, creeper?! You're a creeper, oh yeah!! CREEPER!!!" she shouts. The whole diner went silent and they stared at whoever was shouting. Wolverine had enough up to this point and growled even more, clearly angry with the young girl's mouth. Grabbing her shirt collar, he pinned her up to the wall, making her eye level.

-With Stealth-

She had heard the whole exchange, and turned her head just in time to see her sister being pinned against the wall…..and the man unsheathe a set of metal claws from his right hand. Gambit did nothing except sit there and snicker_. "I knew that guy was no good….Dang that Gambit"_ Stealth thought. Quickly jumping off of the stool, she pushed her way through the crowd.

_PAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Andrea: HOLD UP!!! That is soooooooo not what happened!!"

Katrina: Oh yeah? Then what did happen, Pedro?

Andrea: Daddy dearest may have pinned me to a wall, but I was sooo not scared.

Katrina: Hardy har har…. Dad got you good, Pedro. Face it…."

Andrea: NO!! I could have fought back…I just didn't…You try fighting back when you're exhausted, starving, and you have no energy.....

Katrina: ha ha ha….ok back to the story

_PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_  
_"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU FAT-FACE JERK!!!!" Stealth shouted, clearing her path. The whole crowd stepped aside to reveal Wolverine pinning Mimic to the wall.

"Oh….and what are you going to do about, missy?" Wolverine asked, his voice clearly not serious. Then, out of nowhere, a random man started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and getting the entire diner to join him. "HA! You must be joking! How are you supposed fight me?" Wolverine taunts.

"With these!" Stealth shouts, clenching her fists and revealing six metal claws just like Wolverine. "Now shut up….and lets fight they want us too, Bub…" she growled. Wolverine complied and released Mimic, only to charge forward and the young woman challenging him. The two clashed with flying claws and shouts, the onlookers cheered with excitement. Stealth kept blocking her face and body as Wolverine made his moves to attack her. Finally, Stealth made her own move for his face….only to have her claws locked in his.

"Give it up, missy. You're in way over your head…." Wolverine growled, pushing her down. Stealth's knees began to bend from the pressure and weight of her opponent and she breathed short, quick breaths in shock from the fight. Her ice blue eyes only left her opponent got a moment to look at her sister being helped up by Gambit….but that was a big mistake. He took the opportunity and pushed her to the ground fully, leaving her on her knees.

"Alright….I give….you win." Stealth says between breaths. The entire crowd had gone silent at her defeat, most of them shocked….mainly because they were both mutants.

"What are you all staring at?! We're done here!" Wolverine shouts, retracting his claws and staring back at the on-lookers. Hushed murmurs were heard as they turned back and returned to their tables and drinks. Wolverine then offered a hand to the girl on the ground. "You got some gut there, missy. Better watch out who you start messin' with."

"I don't need your help to get up, Bub. I'm independent and I can do it myself" Stealth snapped, standing up on shaky legs.

"Alright…fine. Be that way." Wolverine says. Stopping to actually take a good look at the girl before him, he studied her features and what just happened. Her hair was the same color as his, her skin tone was the same as his, those icy blue eyes seemed so familiar and she had Adamantium claws. Something just didn't add up. "Do I know you?" he suddenly asked. Stealth straightened her back and raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"I doubt it, freakshow. Why do want to know?

"Your eyes and those Adamantium claws….."

BAM! Wolverine felt something hit him in the back of hid head. He spun around angrily daring the person who did it to fight him, but all he found was the girl he had pinned to the wall, looking extremely ticked off, and a nervous Gambit.

"Don't You EV-ER do that to me again, got it bub?" Mimic snarled angrily, to other people sounding almost just like the man. Not only that, but her eyes looked just like his. Things all of a sudden started shaking and some start floating.

"Take it easy, kid. I didn't mean it."

"NO YOU DIDN'T, CREEPER!!!"

"You just had to do something, didn't you? Now you ticked her off!" Stealth snaps. "PEDRO!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Mimic shouts, her entire body fuming with anger. More things starting floating and her eyes get this glow-like tinge to them.

"Let's Go. There's been enough damage done already. Something tells me we're not welcome here anymore." Stealth says, turning and walking away to the door. Mimic calmed down rather quickly and followed her sister out the door, people staring at them as they went. Wolverine stood in shock as he watched the two girls go. Gambit attempted to follow them, but Wolverine grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, Gumbo. I'll take care of this one."

** __________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**GASP! who is the mystery man on the train??? why did i leave a cliff hanger???? Why am i saying these things?!?!?!?! haha, i'm overly tired......thanks...Oh ya and thank you to my lovely reviewers and my Dearest sister, who helped me write this............. Give a round of a pplouse to Mystica Prime!!!!!!!! Take a bow (she bows dramatically) Ok ok that's enough, G'NIGHT YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Where to go, Who to trust

**_OKAY!! WARNING!! HORRID PIG-LATIN ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER!! =D just thought i'd let ya'll wonderful peoples know!!!!!_**

Chapter 2: Where to go, Who to trust

The sisters walked down the alley where they first met Gambit, neither of them saying a word. Stealth kept rubbing her knuckles from when her claws came out, and Mimic was taking deep breaths in order to keep her temper under control.

"Trina? What are we going to do now? That Gambit guy sure isn't gonna come find us anytime soon."

"I don't know Pedro….But my first guess is that we should head home… and let M.R.D, or even H.Y.D.R.A, take us in…..and let them do what they want with us."

"That's crazy talk, Trina!! Well…home sounds nice, but the other half doesn't. Are you flippin insane?!? Don't you remember what they did to us?!?!?"

"Well then what else are we supposed to do?!? Go find our father and hope he takes us in?! Last I checked, Andrea, Dad left because he hated mom!! He hated us!!" Stealth snapped. Mimic remained silent after this sudden outburst. She was right….Their dad left when they were really young and he never came back.

"But that's what mom said…We can't exactly trust her now, can we?"

"Point taken….So where are we supposed to go?"

"I can help you with that….that is….if you want to go" says a deep voice. Mimic jumped in surprise and Stealth glared at the figure at the end of the alley. It was the same man that she fought in defending her sister.

"What do you want now? Haven't you already got us in enough trouble, Bub?" Stealth growled, stepping in front of Andrea. The figure stepped forward to close some of the distance between them

"I don't want to fight. I just wanna talk."

"Ya, but maybe I do..." mumbles Mimic, still mad about the previous events.

"Fine….But make it quick. We have better things to do." Stealth says.

"The name's Logan and there's a place for kids like you. It's called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." The man says, holding out a small card.

"Uh huh…and You really expect me to believe this isn't some M.R.D hoax?"

"Uh.…Trina? I don't think he's joking."

"And Why not, Pedro? He's got LIAR written all over his face."

"I'm a elepath-tay (telepath) and I an-cay ead-ray is-hay ind-may. (I can read his mind)"

"Uh huh…..You talk him then…" and she pushed Mimic forward. Mimic's eyes go wide and she tensed up immediately, freezing in front of Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at the girl before him.

"Uh….Hi?" She nervously says. She made herself have the appearance of an extremely nervous girl….but she was actually quite confident, as you know now she had done this many times before. She searched Logan's face….reading his mind.

_"What the heck is this girl doing?.....She's standing there like an idiot….I'm not an M.R.D Spy…..They were after me for a while too…." _

"Uh…..Trina? He's uh…not lying…."

"Dang right I'm not lying…." Logan growled. "Why don't you come back with me to New York? Professor Xavier would be happy to have you around." He says kindly. Stealth eyed him suspiciously, still wondering if her sister was right.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Bub. I've got my own problems….Come on Pedro…" she coldly says, turning and walking away.

"Fine, but at least take the card and think about it." Logan says. Mimic took the card from his hand and then stuck it in her pocket.

"Thanks….Logan…" she says while walking away. Logan watched them go and then turned to leave, but not before looking back over his shoulder. He left the alley without saying another word, but he couldn't help thinking that there was something familiar about them. The ice blue eyes of the older girl were too extraordinary to ignore. She also had Adamantium claws. The younger girl had those emerald green eyes that just looked so extremely familiar, and her telekinetic abilities was something that could not be overlooked. He soon lost track of the girls in swirling crowd of Mardi Gras and its parades. But he had this feeling he needed to know them….there was something about them that made him want to protect them, the overwhelming urge to keep them from any harm.

"So, would you care to explain why you ruined my chances at a friendship with the girls, Wolverine? Remy thinks that was quite wrong of you." Gambit asks, once again hiding in the shadows and shuffling a stack of cards.

"Ah, shut it, Cajun. The girl got mouthy and her sister defended her." Logan growled, annoyed that he was being blamed for the incident.

"If I do recall correctly, You attacked her. Mimic was simply nervous because of the way you approached Remy."

"You call her 'Mimic'? That has got to be one the strangest names I've ever heard."

"That is what she told me. The older girl is called Stealth." Gambit says, revealing his form from the shadows. "Stealth is of much interest to Remy. I desire to know her more."

"Well, Good luck, Bub. What makes you think they're gonna trust you?" Logan snarled.

"I offered to help them, you attacked them. It is as simple as that, Wolverine." Gambit smirked and walked away. Logan growled at the retreating form of the young man. He watched as Gambit turned to walk down a crowded and parading street. The boy had talent, no doubt, but it was his personality that drove Logan mad.

_'Charles....Can you hear me?' _Logan thought, closing his eyes and directing his thoughts to the Professor back in New York, in an attempt to speak telepathically. _'Chuck?'_ he called, not receiving a reply.

_'I can hear you, Logan. What is it?'_

_'LeBeau's been courting girls again…'_

_'And how does this concern you, Logan?'_

_'The two girls he had with him seem familiar. Way to familiar for my liking.'_

_'They are mutants, correct?'_

_ '__Yeah. One has telekinetic abilities and the other has Adamantium claws.'_

_ '__Adamantium claws? Odd…You are the only known mutant with such adaptations. I will track them with Cerebro. Thank you Logan'_

Logan opened his eyes and looked around, checking his surroundings before he walked away from the alley. He sighed as we walked back in the direction of the bar he was previously in. He looked around some more, seeing the paper-littered streets and the tail ends of the parades…..and young children….Young children with their parents. He stopped to watch them from a distance. The family he saw had a mother, a father, and two daughters. Just seeing that alone made him feel….empty in a way, like something was missing from his life. Why did those two girls seem familiar? Why did he feel the need to protect them? Logan shook away the thought and continued walking until he got to bar. Instead of going inside, he went around back and got his motorcycle. As he started up and revved the engine, Logan couldn't stop thinking about the girls. What was it that made them seem so familiar? Their eye colors didn't just come from anywhere, same with the Adamantium claws. And to this day, there are only a few remaining mutants with a telekinetic ability.

"Who are they? I feel like a know them! But from where? And how?" Logan muttered. He sped off onto the streets and began heading back to New York. Maybe the Professor would have some answers…..maybe….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Dere it is, my lovely story chapter.....=D that i know you all jusy "love" to bits....haha.....not really....... Well thanks for reading!!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Stand Down

Chapter 3: Stand Down 

"Where are they? Why did they leave?!" was all the female scientist could say and she sobbed into her hands. Maria Dansha sat in her office, unable to file and submit reports. It had been a month since her daughters left, and it hurt her deeply. How they managed to slip out without tripping alarms was simply amazing. Maria lifted her face from her hands and wiped away her tears, staring a picture of her girls. It was from when they were only 7 and 6, but she treasured it like it was all she had left of them. They girls grew up in the same environment that X-23 had, who is now known as Laura, but never went through the Extreme training that she had. Maria had partnered up with Doctor Debra Ristmann in X-23's creation and vice versa with Debra for Maria. Although the girls were Maria's own flesh and blood, she had decided that they would go through training as Laura did to become weapons of war. The training wasn't as intense, but enough to give them the brains and agility needed for a weapon.

"Doctor Dansha, You are needed main floor immediately" a voice over her intercom says.

"I'm on my way." She replies, pressing a small red button on her phone. Maria wiped away her remaining tears with the back of her hand and quickly exited her office. She made her way over to the nearest elevator and began her descent to the main floor. Maria worked for H.Y.D.R.A as Debra did, but Maria's work was not as great. The lower she went, the louder the security alarms sounded. The doors of the elevator opened and Maria saw several H.Y.D.R.A guards running to the main entrance. Nick Fury's voice was heard down the hall.

"You two are in big trouble! How dare you leave!" he shouted. Maria hurried towards his voice and the sounds of guns being loaded.

"Fury! What is going on?!" Maria shouted, pushing her way through the many guards. It was only when she saw Fury is when she saw what he was yelling at….it was her daughters.

"You think you can just leave? Huh? Is that it?" Fury growled, getting extremely close to the younger girl's face.

"Nick, Leave them alone!!" Maria snapped, pulling him away from the girls. "I will deal with my daughters, thank you very much!"

"You need to stand down, Dansha. These girls are weapons of war and are the property of the H.Y.D.R.A and S.H.E.I.L.D contract. Don't be telling me to leave them alone." Fury snarled, pointing at the girls and staring at Maria.

"They are my daughters first, weapons and property second. So I do believe it is you who needs to stand down. Besides, the contract expired a month ago. You can't do anything to them." Maria coldly says. The angry expression on Fury's face calmed, and he called off his men. He stepped aside and allowed Maria to pass to her daughters.

"This will be put in my report, Dansha. You can count on it." Nick says. Maria ignored him and threw her arms around the two girls, holding them close.

"Where were you?! I've been worried sick!" she cried, daring not to release her grip on them. "You should have known better, Katrina!!"

"It was my idea, mom." The younger girl states. "I wanted to leave and Katrina tried to stop me, but only ended up getting caught in the crossfire."

"Andrea, darling, as proud as I am of the escape you made, You had me so worried. When I found your room empty, I feared the worst." Maria says, pulling away to look at her daughters.

"We're back now, mother. I highly doubt we'll be leaving anytime soon." Katrina says, hiding the sadness in her voice by speaking monotone. Maria pulled them both back into another embrace and she sighed happily when they returned it.

'_I_ _hope your adventures satisfied your desire for freedom, my darlings._' Maria says, connecting to her daughter's minds.

'_Yes mother_.' They reply. Maria had Level 1 telepathic abilities. This enabled her to speak with her daughters without physically speaking words. But little did she know….her daughters were hiding their sadness and anger from her….and their meeting with a man named Logan.

-At the Institute-

Professor Charles Xavier roams the gardens of the Institute, quietly moving about the roses, lilacs and hedges. The laughter of children is heard nearby as they run about the front yard without a care in the world. He stops to watch them, pride swelling up within to see them so happy.

"Hello Professor. How are you today?" Rogue asks, coming up behind the Professor.

"I am doing quite well, Rogue. Thank you. How are you?" and he turned to see the young woman behind him.

"Fine, I guess." She replies. "Did you speak with Logan at all recently? Is he coming back soon?"

"I spoke with him, but I do not know when he is returning. Are you sure you're alright, Rogue?"

"I just miss somebody." Rogue says, knowing she couldn't keep a secret from the Professor for too long. "It's been too long."

"I see. If it offers any console, I will let you know when Logan speaks with me again."

"Thanks Professor. I appreciate that." And she walked away, arms wrapped around herself. Charles watched her go, and a momentary sadness came over him. Rogue had a tough life. Not being able to touch someone without hurting them, Mystique's betrayal, and Logan's time away all hurt her deeply and he knew it. Sighing, He turned back again to continue his journey through the gardens. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, the kids were happy, and….there's a motorcycle coming up the drive. The Professor began to make his way over to the man on the motorcycle…It was Logan.

"Hello, Logan. I'm glad to see you back. "

"Hey Chuck." Logan muttered, putting the kick-stand down and getting off his bike. "How were things while I was away?"

"Other than minor misbehavior, Everything went well. I trust your trip was satisfying?" Charles asks, moving his wheelchair forward to keep up with Logan's fast pace.

"Yeah, more or less. Did you find anything about the two girls? Like who they are?"

"I had trouble finding them at first, but it came easier once I knew where to look." The Professor says. "They're here in New York, Logan."

"So they're in our state? That doesn't do much, Chuck. I want to know who they are." Logan scowled, stopping his walk.

"I wasn't able to fully decipher who they were, Logan. But I was able to find out where they are in the state….and it's not a place you would want to be either."

"The only place I wouldn't want to be is with S.H.I.E.L.D and……oh no…." Logan grumbled, suddenly realizing what the Professor was talking about. Charles nodded sadly and sighed.

"They are not like Laura. You may want to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or even H.Y.D.R.A. They have refused to answer my own calls concerning the girls."

"I can try, but if they wanted to talk to me then they would have come to get me."

"If you would Logan, the effort would be much appreciated."

"Ya….I'm on it Chuck…..Thanks."

---Nick Fury's Office---

"Nick Fury!! I don't know what goes on in that brainless head of your, But what makes you think that you can treat my daughters that way!?!" Maria shouts, seeing Katrina and Andrea fighting against some of Fury's top hand-to-hand combat men.

"It's for training purposes, Dansha. You of all people should know that by now!"

"Fury, I. DON'T. CARE!!!!!!"

"Maria, please Maria, CALM DOWN!!!" and so the shouting match between Nick Fury and Maria Dansha continues, the phone rings and neither of them hear it. A voice breaks over their fight through the inter-comm.

"_Mr. Fury, sir? There's a man on line one that wishes to speak with you. He says its urgent_." The female voice says. Fury stopped shouting and told Maria to leave. She glared at him as she left, saying that this wasn't over. He picked up phone after she closed the door.

"Nick Fury speaking"

"_**Alright, Fury! Spill the guts! What are you doing to two mutant girls, huh?!**_" the male voice growled.

"First of all, Who is this?!" Fury demanded

"_**Who do you think it is, dimwit?!?!**_"

"Logan! What do you want? I don't have time for this." Nick spat.

"_**I want to know what you are doing with two girls. They go by the aliases 'Stealth' and 'Mimic'. I want to know who they are, Fury, and I want to know now!!**_"

"I don't know who in the world you are talking about, Logan."

"Yes you do, Nicholas Fury!! Now tell the man who they are!!" Maria demands, opening the door and slamming it against the wall.

"Dansha, I am on the phone!!! Get out!!"

"I know…I've been listening to your conversation…I want to speak with Logan." Maria coldly says. Logan's loud growling could be heard from the phone. "Please, Nick….This is extremely important…." She pleaded. Fury looked suspiciously at her, almost not believing that this really was important….at least for her it was.

"Fine…but make it fast. You need to quiz the girls…" He growled. He roughly handed her the phone and stalked out of his office. Maria took a deep breath and spoke quietly into the phone.

"Hello Logan." She says.

"_**Who the heck is this?!?!**_" Logan shouted on the other end. Maria winced at the volume of his voice.

"My name is Maria….Maria Dansha…." She replies softly. The line went silent and stayed that way for what seemed like ages, but only being a few seconds. Logan heavy breathing was heard from the other end. "Logan….You may or may not remember, but….we were married…."

* * *

And there you have it peoples....the drama begins......MMMWWWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha okaay then anywhosit, I just wanna warn u then next two chappies are probably gonna be SHORT (like me)...................


End file.
